


【张颜齐×你】年轻的酸辣粉店老板

by TataTsui



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019, 张颜齐
Genre: F/M, my little airport, 创造营2019乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Summary: * 剧情向，4k+* 小甜饼，略ooc* 依旧歌曲梗改编，be变he
Relationships: 张颜齐×你
Kudos: 18





	【张颜齐×你】年轻的酸辣粉店老板

你兼职的地方附近新开了一家酸辣粉店。

这一天，为了准备一场活动，全体实习生都被迫集体加班。公司直到下午两点才放人，平时解决午饭的美食街里的店铺大都已经收市了，除了那家酸辣粉。特别自来熟拉着你出来觅食的小姐妹说，不如就去吃新开那家酸辣粉吧。

你脚步一顿，酝酿着的拒绝在被扯到座位上坐下的时候被堵在喉咙。你是重庆人，可你不能吃辣。一根卫龙大面筋都能辣得你眉头直皱，说出来大概也没人相信。

可是谁让你在记事前就搬到了这个南方的沿海城市生活呢，大概你身体里吃辣的基因早就被delete掉了。从小到大，和朋友去吃火锅每次都坚持点鸳鸯锅的你每次都被质问：“重庆人怎么能不会吃辣呢！”

小姐妹坐下来就点了一份加料招牌酸辣粉，还不忘挥手嘱咐老板，“帮我加辣！”你在菜单上徘徊了半晌，犹犹豫豫地点了一份普通招牌粉，小声对点单的老板说：“可以尽量做成微辣吗？”你也没听清楚他喉咙里发出的“嗯哼”到底是听见了还是只是在清痰。

你抬头看了看他，他带着口罩，密密的刘海下却是一双清澈年轻的眼睛。你眼神下移，他抓着菜单的手指又细又长，真好看，你暗暗赞叹。

没多久，两碗粉就端上来了，你看着同样浓稠的两碗红汤眼前一黑。

吃得兴高采烈的小姐妹顾着和你叽叽喳喳地吐槽今天遇到的奇葩客户，没有注意到你的异常。你保持着礼貌的笑容，试着吸了一大口，口腔的痛感瞬间让你的笑容僵在了脸上。

你在玩我？老板是不是对微辣有什么误解？辣得龇牙咧嘴的你努力假装丝毫不慌。很快，你找到了更好的掩饰方法：每次只夹一缕，轻轻吹凉之后再慢慢咬碎。用来解辣的那杯水很快就见底了，口中的灼热却难以缓解。

小姐妹终于注意到你慢慢放下筷子，问你怎么不吃了。“可能饿太久了，没有什么知觉，没什么胃口，”你撒了个谎。

话音刚落，不知道什么时候出现在身后的老板就端上了两杯菊花茶，他声音平静，“送你们的，午市卖剩下了，再放就不新鲜了。”你如蒙大赦，感激地咕咚咚灌了两大口，眼神感激地朝着他的方向瞟了瞟。

他放下杯子就转身走开，你看到他的口罩边缘的嘴角微微扯起。哇，他的侧脸也好帅，现在你看他无敌顺眼。

对酸辣粉念念不忘的小姐妹第二天把你又拉到了老位置坐下，脸皮薄的你不敢拒绝。第一次强颜欢笑附和她，你怎么敢一天之内打脸，承认自己昨天撒谎了呢？你安慰自己，幸好还有三天就结束这份兼职了。顶多明天我买个面包带来上班。

只不过，今天的粉端上来的时候，你注意到你碗里的红有些不一样，“不怕不怕，又不是没尝过”，你祈祷着，壮士赴死般咬下了第一口。

咦，今天的粉酸是酸了一点，但几乎一点辣味都没有，难道是昨天被辣到免疫了？又吃了几口，你发现口中的灼热感微乎其微，趁小姐妹不注意，你低头嗅了嗅，好像醋味很浓。你疑惑地探头看了看柜台老板的方向，他好像还在低头算账。

小姐妹没有发现任何异常，你也懒得撒谎，便借着老板的好意连续又来吃了最后两天的“酸汤粉”。

你对老板的好奇心越来越盛。可是除了好看的眼睛，你目前对他一无所知。最后一天，你借着请姐妹吃最后一顿饭的名义，主动去柜台结账。“28块，”他把游戏中的手机放到一边，给你指二维码。你用余光瞟到了他的ID：“张颜齐天大圣”。

那他的名字应该叫张颜齐？还蛮特别嘛。到账提示响了一声之后，你向他摆摆手笑了笑，特意侧过头，轻轻说了一声“谢谢。”他抬头看向你，眯着的下垂眼展露出笑意，微微点点头，“不客气”，声音很有磁性。

那之后的三天，刘海下隐藏着雾气的双眼、刀削似的侧脸和口罩下若隐若现的嘴角，加上低沉嗓音的360度环绕，成了你每晚梦境的主题，也是平淡枯燥的生活中唯一一点浪漫的波澜。只是始终勾勒不出一个清晰的形象——没能见到他摘下口罩的正脸，太遗憾了。

虽然兼职已经结束，但之后你依然每周末都会抽空绕去美食街，假装不经意地走进这家店。没过多久，你就把除了酸辣粉以外能吃的都点了一遍。

每次结账的时候，你都会看着他的眼睛，笑着说一声谢谢。他应该也记住了你，因为一个月之后，每次你踏进店门，似乎就感觉他藏在刘海之后的眼睛弧度又弯了一点。尽管除了偶尔的几句“节日快乐”，你们依然没有说几句话，但却有种熟悉又默契的无言的亲昵。

你渐渐分不清自己迷上的是他的人，还是梦里编织的幻象。

你只知道，他修长的手指托着碗轻轻放在你面前的时候，“小心烫”的温柔嘱咐突然在耳边降临又渐远的时候，躲在碗后的双眼，看着他伏在柜台上的宽阔背影的时候……你都在周而复始地复习心动的感觉。

忍不住想象，如果这双手牵着你在海边漫步，如果这副嗓音每天在枕边对你说“晚安”“早安”，如果可以靠在这个宽阔的肩膀上看日出日落……

暗流潜藏的爱意在无声的酝酿中变得汹涌。

终于，在平安夜那天，你启封了积攒了很久很久的勇气，准备带上犹豫了好久才挑好的礼物去店里找他。看着他的眼睛，大方地递给他，说声，“呐，圣诞快乐。”

包的严严实实的礼物盒里，是你为他精心挑选的耳机。

因为你记得，某一天你听到了他和朋友电话里的闲聊，他说，“未来的对象是不确定的嘛……你不觉得跨物种的爱情很浪漫吗？”……“嗯，也许我以后会和耳机在一起。”

啊，真可爱。“和耳机在一起”，真是个浪漫的想法。

装礼物的小纸袋里还装着一张某天黄昏的时候偷拍的他的照片。照片背面，你用清秀的笔迹写上：“虽然我不喜欢吃辣，但是很喜欢待在这里。圣诞快乐，祝你和耳机永远在一起。”你犹豫了一下，用很细的笔迹加了一句，“（和我也可以。）”最后的落款处，你写上了自己的电话。

带着准备了一个月惊喜，雀跃地走进店里的时候，你却发现熟悉的身影不见了。柜台那边坐着的只有你见过几次，每到放假都会来帮忙的他的表弟。

你有点失落。点单的时候，你假装不经意地问表弟，“诶，老板今天怎么不在？”表弟虽然好像不认得你，但依然毫不见外，“哦，刚有个挺漂亮的女生来店里找表哥，他吩咐我照看一下，就出去了……”

你脑子嗡嗡地，回了一个礼貌的微笑，回到座位后便咬紧了嘴唇，攥紧装着礼物的小纸袋。啊，在重要的日子有约了呢。瞬间的失落之后是一点点侥幸的希望。虽然如此，但你还不想放弃。说不定呢……如果看不到两个人挽着手走到你面前，你想你可能都不会死心。

你磨磨蹭蹭，点了一碗面和一笼包子，愣是从六点坐到了八点。汤早就凉了，你心猿意马，随便拨弄了几下，根本没吃几口。人慢慢变少，你也慢慢察觉到夜的凉意。慢慢冷静下来，你深呼吸了一下，想要不还是算了吧。 你用大衣紧紧裹住自己，付完钱就落荒而逃了。

在回去的地铁上，你突然发现自己两手空空：礼物忘在店里了。

随便吧，反正也没写是给谁的。要是真的有不认识的号码给我打电话，不接不就完了，反正，以后也不去那家店了。走得太失神，回家的时候你才发现，竟然连手机上挂了半年的小猴挂件都弄丢了。人背起来真是一件倒霉事都没落下。

你也无心想这些琐事。一难过你就会头昏脑涨，趁意识还没模糊，你赶紧洗了个热水澡钻进了被窝。

睡前打开日推的第一首歌，叫做《年轻的茶餐厅老板娘》，你越听越难过。

于是有感而发地把个性签名改成了：

“若你最终给我来电，  
我可以给你一整个春天。”

然后，你泄气地将手机放在枕边，转身睡觉。

迷迷糊糊之间，手机屏幕亮了亮，你点燃最后一点点希望滑开了锁屏。

【微信消息提示】：

“张颜齐天大圣 请求添加您为好友”

——验证信息：终于找到你啦，圣诞快乐！

“呐，我和春天一起来了”

================E N D==================

【番外：张颜齐视角】

张颜齐才不是什么安安分分的酸辣粉店老板。

大学毕业后，因为一时意气说要坚持音乐梦想，他和家里闹了矛盾就离家出走了。梦是要追的，也要有点“脚踏实地”的生活。所以在朋友的帮助下，加上大学时期打工的积蓄，刚好盘下这家小店。心想既然爱吃酸辣粉，那就开家酸辣粉店呗。白天，他是不苟言笑的小店老板，到了晚上，便是地下音乐圈掀起全场尖叫的驻唱歌手。

张颜齐还没见过像你这样不能吃辣却还要总是要来酸辣粉店的女孩子。

第一次见你的时候，他在柜台后饶有兴致地看着薄脸皮的你为了不拂逆朋友，小心翼翼地一根根吸粉。看到你差点辣出眼泪的样子，他有点好笑又有点担心。毕竟他西南酸辣粉王的辣汤，可是不容置疑的绝辣。看到你的脸越来越红，他便赶紧把菊花茶端过去。之前的花茶可是从来都不送的。

所以当他第二天再次看到被朋友拉过来的你，疑惑又感慨，这个小姑娘怎么一点都不敢拒绝别人呢。

于是他把你的面汤换成了红醋和麻油，泛着油星的红汤，表面看不出任何区别。看着你的表情从挣扎、试探到惊异，放下心来，再扭头四处找他，在你眼神降临之前，他敏捷地将目光收回，假装若无其事地继续工作，心里有种交换了秘密的笃定。

上菜的时候，偷听到你和小姐妹聊天，知道你的兼职已经结束的时候，张颜齐还有点失落。所以在一个星期后，重新见到你走进店门，他惊喜万分。

从此，每周末的“约会”，已经逐渐成为他一周里最期待的事。见惯了你怯怯的样子，他担心太明显的好意会吓到你，所以体现出来的温柔顶多是时不时送你的一碗糖水。他也不知道怎么开口，于是便这么不温不火地过了好久。

直到圣诞前夜，他的大学好哥们邀请他去自己新开的地下酒吧串场演出。因为忙着布置，就让他女朋友来带张颜齐过去了。

热闹结束后，被灌了好几杯酒，张颜齐才匆匆赶回来。这时店已经准备打烊了。

而柜台上放着那只无人认领的小纸袋，还有那只掉在隔壁的，他每周都能见到一次的小猴。


End file.
